To Save The Future, You Must Destroy The Past
by PandaFace201
Summary: Rin watched as chaos happened around him, unable to do or say anything. Or at least that's what he would do if he were actually innocent. After accidently traveling back in time, to when his father the Third, hadn't lost his team, he decided to change the past to make sure his future doesn't happen again. Only he was suck in his nine year old body *Canon character death
1. Intro

It was sickening, truly sickening. Years ago it would have made the redhead watching it all, collapse in pain, bile rushing up his throat, burning it.

But those years of innocence were long gone, and the redhead couldn't help but shiver in delight.

He smiled wickedly, licking his lips, his eyes flashed with craze at the sence in front of him. Well this wouldn't have happened if they only listened- _no!_ This wasn't the time to dwell on the past. It was the time to embrace the future.

He had work to do.


	2. 1

Rin ran from room to room screaming out the names of his love ones. Naruto. Dead. Hinata. Dead. Gaara. Dead. Shikamaru. Dead. _Everyone._ Dead.

He neared the last room, tears already pouring down his face. He couldn't believe it, he didn't _want_ to believe it. But it was right there in his face, from the blood on the walls, to the mangled bodies on the ground.

Slowly he opened the door and suddenly his sadness was replace with rage.

"YOU BASTARD!" he screamed, lunging blindedly at the man who stood before him. The man chuckled, kicking Rin in the gut, knocking him to the ground.

"Now now Rin, don't get so antsy. I thought you were better than that." he mocked, pulling up the redhead's face by his hair. The man's raven hair shooked as he laughed at the glare Rin gave him. "How pathetic..."

Rin's glare hardened, his eyes locked on the tratior. Oh he wished it was a jutsu, but he it wasn't. Years studying to become an genjutsu master taught him that.

Lifeless blue eyes might the bright red of the sharigan. Rin quickly looked at the man's temple, there was no way in hell he would be pulled into a genjutsu. Not when he needed answers.

"Why?" he coughed, blood slowly dripping down his chin. _Damn he probably damaged something...if only Saku- NO!_ He almost flinched at his thought, his annoying friend/enemy was no longer alive.

The raven smirked, "Why? Because I could, because you were naive."

"But we trusted you! You-I. _All_ of us thought you..."

The raven tsked this was getting annoying, all he had to do was kill the boy and he'd be through. One more person out of the way. "Listen fool, you stupid leaf trusting idiots should have killed me when you had the chance. _Not_ try to take my memory away. _Not_ seal my chakra! Who do you think I am? I AM A UCHIHA!"

He let Rin go, watching his head smack loudly to the ground. As he thought, he wouldn't kill the boy- not now away.

"How about a proposal? You obviously want to kill me, so let's play a little game...like cat and mouse. I let you go...and you find away to kill me."

"Why not just kill me?" Rin muttered. _What the hell is he thinking?_

"You look like you can play better than the others." The man chuckled. He moved to the large hole in the wall, which he had blown open to enter the safe house.

"See you next time, no?" With that the man jumped through the window, his long black hair flying behind him. (I was going to say fluttering but then the image of him becoming a fairy princess popped in my head...)

Rin eyes widen, he was slow blacking out "No, NO! MADARA!"

Darkness.

* * *

I will continue to write the rest of this story when October rolls around, I'm so sorry for not saying this before! Once school starts in like a week I will start two other stories (maybe) one will be a bunch of oneshots in Naruto (but mostly featuring my character and Gaara): NOTE YAOI. The other will be a Percy Jackson fanfic starting around the Magnus Chase and human Apollo timeline (The Trials of Apollo: The Hidden Oracle and Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard: The Sword of Summer). If you didn't read them yet don't worry I wont spoil it for you!


End file.
